The Story of G'Mork
by KayuraK
Summary: This is the life story of G'Mork before he joined with the Nothing
1. Default Chapter

The Story Of G'Mork  
  
  
Introduction  
  
A long time ago in the land of Fantasia, there, in the forests at the base of the Snowy Mountains, lived the Wargs.  
  
The Wargs were a race of what are best described as giant wolves. They had the ability to speak and to think as humans do. Many of which were as intelligent if not more than the men of the land. They lived in villages if they can be called that. They were more likes a group of holes linked together in communities, that hunted together to provide food for their Clan, so to say.   
  
This was no easy task given that they had to live off of animals, which were quite smaller than them. This was because very few of the larger herbivores dare venture near the base of the Snowy Mountains, but this was not for fear of the Wargs, rather they feared the Great Bears that lived in that area. Although the Wargs were larger, stronger, more swift and agile compared to the bears that we know in this world. They were no matches for these gruesome beasts that lived so close by.  
  
To make matters worse the Great Bears hated all Wargs for a reason that no one, not even the Great Bear himself knows. For this reason Wargs always traveled in packs, not because they needed aid in capturing prey, but because if a Warg were to be found in the forest by a Bear there was literally no hope for the Warg as far as survival. Bears always traveled in groups of five or more, and a bear would never allow himself to be seen by a Warg unless if it was already surrounded. Although the Warg is fast and cunning, the shear brute force of a single Bear would be enough to kill two or three Wargs with ease and never suffer so much as a single bite, scratch, or bruise. The plight of the Wargs was very grim indeed by the fact that the bears did whatever they could to keep game out of the Wargs territory.  
  



	2. So Much In a Name

Chapter One  
So Much In A Name  
  
R'Lorn chased the full-grown buck through the woods. It normally won't take so long to corner and bring down such a small and slow creature, but he was a Warg with a lot on his mind. His mate D'Cor had only a few hours ago gave birth to there forth litter of pups and she needed food if she was to provide nourishment for the newborns.   
  
Although this was a matter of great importance, there was something else gnawing at his mind. One of the pups was black. He was not one to be superstitious, but there had never been a black Warg in any place but in legends that were written to frighten young pups. Tales of massive death and destruction that will occur when such a creature would be born, and greater still would be perpetrated by the demon.  
The pup's appearance had brought much dismay to D'Cor when she first laid her eyes upon it. However, to R'Lorn the pup seemed to have a soothing glow about it. A sort of calm, peaceful, inner beauty, if you will, that shone quite brightly in his eyes. Not a fire of bloodlust or madness as legend may tell you, but a gentle reassuring one. As though he could read your thoughts through your eyes from the moment of birth. There was a sense that you could keep nothing from this pup, and that he understood everything you said. That was the only thing R'Lorn could find disturbing about the newborn. And they still hadn't named him yet. D'Cor had named all but this one. He had told her that he would name this one, mainly because she had suggested that they name him Z'Fron (meaning Carrier of Destruction) or Q'Berc (meaning Black Death). Names such as these did not suit this peaceful young soul. Finally, as he brought down the small buck, he decided on a name more suiting to him one that reflected his soothing nature G'Mork (meaning Child of Joy). "Yes," he thought, "that will be his name."  
  
R'Lorn returned to the den with his small kill and placed it down beside D'Cor. He then noticed that the black one (which he had decided to call G'Mork, but he hadn't told his mate yet) was a runt. He also observed that not only was he not eating with the rest of them, but had already been injured by one of the others in a scuffle over a place by their mother.   
  
D'Cor frowned when she noticed R'Lorn eyes drift to the lone pup. "Why does he care so much for cursed black runt?" she wondered to herself. She decided it best to keep his thought to herself; it was also best not to let him know that she had swatted the pathetic creature to keep it from feeding. Served IT right. It was better to let IT starve to death now while IT is helpless. She knew deep in her heart that IT would cause the destruction of not only her family and clan, but someway somehow IT would destroy their world, as she knew it.  
  
R'Lorn picked the up the pup and set it down beside D'Cor. He immediately began to feed. R'Lorn, seeing the look on his mate's face, decided that it was best not to ask R'Lorn broke the silence, "We will call him G'Mork." He said with enough finality to ensure that D'Cor would not object. She scowled at the thought of referring to IT as anything associated with joy. Unless of course if it was Taker or Destroyer of Joy.   
  
It was the first time that they had had an actual disagreement over something as controversial as the name of a pup. They had had three litters with out a problem. They could usually talk through any argument, but this was the first time they had been so bitterly separated on a serious issue. She knew that R'Lorn would be the first victim of the little terror. He was already under its control. R'Lorn didn't know it yet, but the pup was evil. One day, hopefully before it was too late, he would realize it.  
  
G'Mork looked up at his parents. He didn't know how he had gotten where he was now. He didn't think it was an improvement over the warm place he had been for as long as he remembered. All he knew for certain was that he was smaller than everyone else; the one that had milk didn't like him at all and probably never would; the biggest one really seemed to like him: and the ones closer to his size had no idea what was going on.  
He found a place by his mother and began to feed until he was full.   
  



	3. A Mother's Desperation

Chapter One  
So Much In A Name  
  
R'Lorn chased the full-grown buck through the woods. It normally won't take so long to corner and bring down such a small and slow creature, but he was a Warg with a lot on his mind. His mate D'Cor had only a few hours ago gave birth to there forth litter of pups and she needed food if she was to provide nourishment for the newborns.   
  
Although this was a matter of great importance, there was something else gnawing at his mind. One of the pups was black. He was not one to be superstitious, but there had never been a black Warg in any place but in legends that were written to frighten young pups. Tales of massive death and destruction that will occur when such a creature would be born, and greater still would be perpetrated by the demon.  
The pup's appearance had brought much dismay to D'Cor when she first laid her eyes upon it. However, to R'Lorn the pup seemed to have a soothing glow about it. A sort of calm, peaceful, inner beauty, if you will, that shone quite brightly in his eyes. Not a fire of bloodlust or madness as legend may tell you, but a gentle reassuring one. As though he could read your thoughts through your eyes from the moment of birth. There was a sense that you could keep nothing from this pup, and that he understood everything you said. That was the only thing R'Lorn could find disturbing about the newborn. And they still hadn't named him yet. D'Cor had named all but this one. He had told her that he would name this one, mainly because she had suggested that they name him Z'Fron (meaning Carrier of Destruction) or Q'Berc (meaning Black Death). Names such as these did not suit this peaceful young soul. Finally, as he brought down the small buck, he decided on a name more suiting to him one that reflected his soothing nature G'Mork (meaning Child of Joy). "Yes," he thought, "that will be his name."  
  
R'Lorn returned to the den with his small kill and placed it down beside D'Cor. He then noticed that the black one (which he had decided to call G'Mork, but he hadn't told his mate yet) was a runt. He also observed that not only was he not eating with the rest of them, but had already been injured by one of the others in a scuffle over a place by their mother.   
  
D'Cor frowned when she noticed R'Lorn eyes drift to the lone pup. "Why does he care so much for cursed black runt?" she wondered to herself. She decided it best to keep his thought to herself; it was also best not to let him know that she had swatted the pathetic creature to keep it from feeding. Served IT right. It was better to let IT starve to death now while IT is helpless. She knew deep in her heart that IT would cause the destruction of not only her family and clan, but someway somehow IT would destroy their world, as she knew it.  
  
R'Lorn picked the up the pup and set it down beside D'Cor. He immediately began to feed. R'Lorn, seeing the look on his mate's face, decided that it was best not to ask R'Lorn broke the silence, "We will call him G'Mork." He said with enough finality to ensure that D'Cor would not object. She scowled at the thought of referring to IT as anything associated with joy. Unless of course if it was Taker or Destroyer of Joy.   
  
It was the first time that they had had an actual disagreement over something as controversial as the name of a pup. They had had three litters with out a problem. They could usually talk through any argument, but this was the first time they had been so bitterly separated on a serious issue. She knew that R'Lorn would be the first victim of the little terror. He was already under its control. R'Lorn didn't know it yet, but the pup was evil. One day, hopefully before it was too late, he would realize it.  
  
G'Mork looked up at his parents. He didn't know how he had gotten where he was now. He didn't think it was an improvement over the warm place he had been for as long as he remembered. All he knew for certain was that he was smaller than everyone else; the one that had milk didn't like him at all and probably never would; the biggest one really seemed to like him: and the ones closer to his size had no idea what was going on.  
He found a place by his mother and began to feed until he was full.   
  



	4. The Little White Pup

Chapter 3  
The Little White Pup  
  
The Day of Presentation soon arrived. R'Lorn was happy to see D'Cor acting kindly towards G'Mork. Whereas she used to speak of presentation with dread, she now seemed anxious for its arrival.  
  
After grooming each pup, R'Lorn and D'Cor proudly lead their litter for the first time out of the den where they had stayed since their birth. D'Cor found it odd as they passed though the 'village' that when any Warg would glance at her litter they would still go about their business as though they hadn't noticed IT.   
  
G'Mork followed his father closely. He didn't want to be anywhere near his mother. She was always so cruel to him. Strangely enough she didn't think he knew what was going on. He was learning to speak to speak already; however. He never spoke in front of his mother for fear of what she might do to him. He had no idea what he had done. At first he thought it was because he bit too hard when he nursed. Now he hardly bit down at all, yet despite his efforts the beatings continued. What was worse was that his siblings, whom he had realized had no idea what they were doing, started beating on him as well. He knew that they did it only to imitate mother. He wanted to ask so badly, but he knew the time wasn't right.  
  
R'Lorn watched as several other families presented their litters. Suddenly something caught his eye. The family of An'Dar and Sha'Nae who were in line in front of them, and were good friends of theirs, had a white pup. This was strange indeed. There was as much superstition about white Wargs as black ones. The difference was that a white Warg was a sign of peace, prosperity, and stability. The pup was as pure white as G'Mork was pure black. The pup's fur was an iridescent white. When the light touched it, it looked like it was glowing. He glanced at his mate just as she caught sight of the little white pup. For a long time she just stared at its sheer beauty.  
  
D'Cor couldn't believe it. She looked at Sha'Nae with utter jealousy. Why was it that Sha'Nae had the pleasure of giving birth to such a wonder, while she had given birth to death incarnate. She looked away. It was too much to bear. It seemed almost impossible, yet the little pup was walking over towards her with its eyes fixed on something. It, which she now knew was a she, walked right by her.  
  
G'Mork had never seen anything so wonderful in his lifetime. Even now he was on sensory overload. As custom, he and the rest of his litter had been kept in their underground den for their first three months. He had never been out in the sun before. It was so warm and so beautiful out here. He couldn't imagine anything more wonderful. Then suddenly something caught his attention. It seemed to shine in the sun. It was another pup. And her eyes were glued to him as she walked towards him. He was in a daze as she neared him. She spoke to him quietly.  
"Can you speak?" She asked.  
"Well, a little." He answered. "What's your name?" his voice shook a little. This was his first real conversation. He hoped he wouldn't mess up.  
"Shin'Da. What's yours?" she spoke quietly.  
"G'Mork." He answered. He hoped it wouldn't scare her. He didn't know what his name meant, but every time his mother said it, it sounded as though it must mean something awful.  
"That's a nice name." She said smiling.  
He was very surprised by her warm response. Then suddenly he felt a dread. His mother's cold eyes were on him. He knew by now what would soon follow. Even though it wouldn't be immediate because his father was there. However, he knew he would receive another beating when he returned home. Just as soon as his father left for any reason he was going to 'get it'.  
  
D'Cor watched, as the two seemed to converse. Neither one was old enough to speak yet. She wondered what fate the little demon had planned for the little beauty. No doubt he was already planning her demise. In her eyes the white pup was the only hope of holding back the evil this monster possessed.  
  
He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, "You need to leave, my mommy looks angry."  
  
"Okay," she whispered back. Shin'Da was sad to leave her newfound friend, but she felt she had to. His voice was far too urgent to ignore. She walked away from little G'Mork looking back at him constantly. She liked looking at his beautiful black fur. He seemed to be so special too. None of her siblings could speak yet, and because she didn't want to seem abnormal she kept it a secret. Apparently G'Mork did the same. It struck her as odd that he feared his Mother so badly. It made no sense. All mothers loved their pups and treated them with care. Didn't they?  
  
G'Mork felt strange. He had never known anything of companionship. His father was the only Warg alive that ever treated him with any amount of true compassion. He had believed that was the way it would always be. He had just made his first friend made a friend. He actually felt happy.  
  



End file.
